


Set a Date

by The_Final_Yeehaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Desk Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Texting During Sex, but reader is female-presenting somewhat, reader is gender netural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Final_Yeehaw/pseuds/The_Final_Yeehaw
Summary: You are having some fun with one of your favorite clients, Crocodile. But a certain Flamingo-themed warlord keeps texting you.
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Set a Date

Echoes of moans vibrated through the quiet office, the aroma of sex perfumed the air, entangling with the strong odor of cigar smoke. The office was dim; the only light shimmered through the large submerged windows that occasionally darkened as a bananawani lazily swam by. Your hands clung to the end of Crocodile’s desk, your fingertips digging to the polished oak. Pleasure overloaded your body as the man’s girth rammed into your oversensitive insides, his pace grew rougher and sloppier. His hook dug dangerously into your hips, the tip scraping against your bare skin as his hand laid flat on the messy desk next to your head. 

“Fuck.” Crocodile hissed, his thrusts becoming more uncoordinated. You knew that he would cum soon from his choked off grunts, something you learned throughout your many sessions with the warlord. You let out a gasp as the hook pressed into your bruising hips harshly, keeping you anchored against him and the edge of his desk as if you would kick him off before he was able to cum. Though the idea of shoving him off of you and leaving him without an orgasm sent a lovely shiver down your spine. Though it wouldn’t be the best time to introduce orgasm delay as you haven’t been in the services of Crocodile for a while, due to a busy schedule. By the time you entered his office in the back of Rain Dinners, Crocodile immediately hitched your favorite red strapless mini-dress and bent you over his desk, slamming inside before you could ask about foreplay. 

Crocodile was one of your semi-regular clients. There were intervals where he wouldn’t ask for your services, until one day, you got a text, demanding your presence at his casino. Though you would never admit, the scarred warlord was one of your favorite clients as he paid well, extremely handsome, and he didn’t want to cry or cuddle after sex. And of course, he has a huge cock. You weren’t ashamed to admit that you preferred big dicks; the sensation of having a cock split you open was the best kind of drug. Even more addictive drug if it is attached to a good-looking face. 

“You are always incredibly tight,” 

“Would you pay for a sloppy hole?” Annoyed by the comment, you always made a point to present yourself as high-class and elegant. You doubted that you would get paid the same amount of money if you arrived in cum-stained clothing unless the client requested it. 

Your fingernails clawed at the desk as he thrust roughly into your sweet spot. “I pay good money for this hole,” His hand left the desk, sliding down to your hole, tightly stretched around his cock. His thumb pressed against the red swollen rim, pushing a surprised yelp out of you. “So it better be as tight as a virgin, Name.” He removed the teasing thumb before slamming back into you. 

“Of course! I always aim to please,” You teased, throwing your hips down to meet his thrusts. Crocodile groaned loudly, his hips stuttered as his drenched forehead pressed against your bare shoulder. You nearly let a giggle; it was so cute how a composed and stoic man such as Crocodile could become so disheveled when you give him a wet hole to fuck. Your phone vibrated underneath you; Crocodile hadn’t given you a moment to set your phone aside before desperately fucking you on his once organized desk

Hidden from Crocodile’s sight, you slide your phone up to check the text messages.

Doffy (Daddy Issues): Miss u. 

Doffy (Daddy Issues): When are you free, baby? I have been very lonely lately. 🍆💦

Doffy (Daddy Issues): I want you so bad 👅

Doffy (Daddy Issues): I doubt he can fuck you mindlessly like I do

You suppressed a scoff, reading the texts, your eyebrow raised at the emojis. The pink warlord was one of your more frequent clients, the “Heavenly Demon” asks for your services at least every three to four weeks. Less if he has a disappointing lay during the week, so you were no longer surprised by Doflamingo’s horniness. If it wasn’t for that massive cock of his, you would have blocked his number months ago as you learned that he was a needy and obsessive man, always wanting your services at most inconvenient times. Now, that overgrown flamingo has developed the habit of excessively texting you when he believes you are entertaining another client, and his horrid timing is becoming more and more accurate. 

He ‘promised’ to stay out of your business after you threatened to cut ties with him. Angered, you lied about a completely booked schedule, so you could deny Doflamingo’s request of service the last two times. A matter made worse by the sexy gifts and beautiful flowers, the oversized bird sent you. Usually, the gifts from your clients are welcomed. Still, the obnoxious amount of roses and transparent lingerie constantly overflowing your P.O. box was becoming irritating. You already knew that Doflamingo would catch on that you were avoiding him. So to prevent being locked in his bedroom or killed, you figured you would have to visit him soon. 

“Shit!” Crocodile’s loud curse scared you, quickly hiding your phone before grinning coquettishly over your shoulder at Crocodile, who was visibly panting. His neat slicked-back hair was loose, his vest was unbuttoned completely, only leaving his dress shirt unbuttoned to his sternum. You let out a moan at his messy appearance, your eyes appreciate the print of his well-built chest through the tight dress shirt. He looks so sexy, disheveled with that glazed look, almost desperate to beg on his knees for your hole. “Cum inside me, baby.” You purred, meeting his thrust again, feeling satisfied as the man let out a choked noise. The phone vibrated again, you quickly glanced down.

Doffy (Daddy Issues): How is this Thursday @ 11 pm? 

As Crocodile’s eyes slid close, losing himself in the pleasure. You quickly typed a reply. 

Name: Sounds good, don’t forget the wine I like. 

The text sent as the warlord’s hips stuttered, hissing as he cums inside of you. You moaned lowly into the desk, pleasure throbbed between your legs at the warmth filling inside of you. You ignore the vibration of a text, rather focusing on the press of silk against your exposed back, feeling the ragged rhythm of Crocodile’s breathing through your spine. 

“Fuck, that was good,” You awed breathlessly, not realizing how lightheaded you had become. You release the edge of the desk, your fingertips were angrily red with faint impressions of the desk’s lip printed on the flesh. You whimpered as Crocodile wordlessly slipped out of you, a few droplets of cum leaked out. Figuring it was the end of your services, you straightened up from your bent position over the desk, grimacing at the pop of your spine. Turning around, you began to roll the bottom of your dress down, but Crocodile’s hand stopped you.

“Leaving so soon?” The man towered over you, pressing a lit lighter to a cigar from one of the desk drawers, his half-hard cock dangling freely between his clothed thighs. His gold eyes stared down at your curious face, his lips curling into a grin as he blew smoke. 

“I thought I was your only appointment today?” It took a moment for you to realize what Crocodile was insinuating. Intrigued, you grinned, invitingly at the man, “Of course! I always let my favorite clients have their own day,” You reached for the buttons of your dress, quickly unfastening them as the garment unceremoniously dropped to your ankles. Excitement tingled your oversensitive body as Crocodile scanned your figure as you kicked away the dress before hopping gracefully on the surface. “I would hate to leave one of my best clients unsatisfied,” Purring as you slowly spread your legs, your matching red heels thumped on the shiny oak desk. 

Doflamingo’s text can wait until Crocodile is finished with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave a kudo if you like! Comments are welcomed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
